Vs. Arbok
Vs. Arbok is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 12/23/2018 as part of a two episode special. Story Along the Union River, a contest hall with an open roof is filling with spectators. Jillian stands on the stage, with the other judges at the table. Jillian: Welcome to the Union River Contest! I’m your Johto MC Jillian and I am proud to introduce our judges! Head of the Contest committee we have Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club it’s Mr. Sukizo! And we have the area’s very own Nurse Joy! We have a spectacle of a show for you today, so sit back and enjoy the show! Now, let us get started! A fisherman has Quilfish use Poison Sting, as a Phanpy rolls with a ball. Kirlia spins and releases Magical Leaf, while a Makuhita spins with Whirlwind. Jillian: Now we have Dawn! Dawn walks onto the stage, wearing a new skater dress. It is bright fire red, with orange flame patterns styled with glittering rhinestones to exemplify them. Her hair is down and going past her shoulders, as she draws a Pokéball in a ball capsule. Dawn: Cherubi, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws the Pokéball, choosing Cherubi which comes out in a burning red fire. Cherubi: Cheru! Dawn: Sunny Day! Cherubi glows gold, as the sunlight turns harsh and beats down on the stage. Cherubi speeds around Dawn, it still glowing gold and causing the rhinestones on her dress to sparkle even brighter as it speeds up. Dawn: Now a Solar Beam! Dawn holds her arm over her head, Cherubi landing on her hand. Cherubi forms and fires a golden Solar Beam towards the sun, the light released intensifying the sparkle on the dress. Cherubi leaps into the air, as it glows pink and uses Flower Shield. The flowers circle around Cherubi, them sparkling as much as the rhinestones. The crowd goes wild from this. Jillian: And what a way to garnish our attention! From switching the sparkles of her dress to the flowers! Simply beautiful! Silver and Ben sit in the crowd, Ben still angry with Silver. The two avoid eye contact or interaction as they clap for Dawn. Jillian: Now, our next competitor, is Jessilina! Jessilina laughs as she walks onto the stage, as she holds her arms out. Jessilina: Welcome to the performance of a life time! And now, with her stage debut, I proudly present Dustox! Jessilina points up the sky, as everyone looks up. Dustox flies high above them, entering through the open roof. The size of its antenna reveal it is female. Jessilina: Poison Sting and Silver Wind! Dustox fires several poison barbs, them raining down towards the stage. Dustox then flaps her wings, releasing a Silver Wind that causes the Poison Sting to spin on their descent. Jessilina closes her eyes and stays in place, as the Poison Stings all impale the ground around her, none of them hitting her. Jessilina: Now use Psybeam! Dustox descends to the stage, firing a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings within it. Dustox flies by and strikes all the Poison Stings on the ground, causing them to erupt in purple sparkles that bathe the field. As Dustox flies by, the sparkles cling to her wings, causing her to leave a stream of purple sparkles as she flies up into the air. The crowd goes wild at this performance. Jillian: What a spectacular performance! Nothing less than a self proclaimed queen! Now, let us keep going! Ben stands up, motioning for Silver to follow. Silver groans, as he gets up and follows. He looks back towards the stage as the next coordinator goes on, as he leaves the auditorium. End Scene Ben and Silver make it outside, to a secluded area. Ben is tense and confrontational, facing Silver down. Ben: Alright. I’ve kept silent on this for long enough. Too long in my opinion. Silver: If this is about the incident at that lake, I’m sorry. I thought— Ben: That you could hide your true intentions so crudely. I know who you are. Silver of Team Rocket! Silver looks taken aback, though he is now as hostile as Ben is. Silver: You must be out of your mind to think that I’m with Team Rocket! Ben: You hid the fact it was Team Rocket at that barn. That Team Rocket guy we saw at the Safari Zone referenced you as “young master.” And the same guy knew that you wouldn’t stop him at that lake! You let them get that Raikou, as well as not doing anything at the Ilex Forest! I bet you knew that they were Team Rocket the whole time! Childhood friends of yours? Silver: I have never been associated with Team Rocket! Ben: Ha! Tell me then, who’s your father and brother? I wanna hear you say it! Silver scowls at this, drawing a Pokéball. Ben grins at that. Ben: So, I expose you and you attack to take me out. Give me your best shot. Ben opens a Quick Ball, choosing Buzzshock the Rotom. Buzzshock: (Laughing) Rotom! Silver: I am not with Team Rocket! I have never been part of them! Eevee, Shadow Ball! Silver throws a Pokéball, choosing Eevee. Eevee: Eev! Ben: Uproar! Eevee charges a Shadow Ball, as Buzzshock lets out a ear splitting scream from Uproar. Eevee howls in pain, bending down and covering its ears. Ben: Volt Switch! Buzzshock forms a large sphere of yellow electricity, firing it at Eevee. Eevee is blasted back by Volt Switch, as Buzzshock returns itself to its Pokéball, another one opening up. Cannonbolt comes out. Cannonbolt: Don don! Ben: Rollout! Silver: Eevee, get out of there! Cannonbolt rolls forward, as Eevee starts to get up. Eevee is struck by Rollout, being defeated. Silver returns Eevee as Cannonbolt continues to roll at him. Silver opens a Pokéball, choosing Pinsir. Pinsir catches Cannonbolt, resisting and pushing him back. Ben: You were born to Giovanni, who led Team Rocket. Ever since he fell at the Indigo Plateau, their members have been scattered while slowly regaining power! And while your brother Cobalt has managed to stay off the radar, his right hand Domino was recently spotted in Sinnoh. Silver gasps in surprise, as Pinsir strains to keep Cannonbolt back. Silver: Guillotine! Pinsir bends forward, its pincers glowing with light blue energy and growing in size. It pinches into Cannonbolt, releasing an explosive force. Cannonbolt is blasted back defeated. Ben: Tsk. Since Cannonbolt’s Sturdy ability should’ve negated that Guillotine, I can only assume Pinsir’s ability is Mold Breaker. Silver: Who are you?! The only way you could possibly know about Domino is if you have talked to Looker! Ben returns Cannonbolt, as he bends his left arm up in front of him. His jacket sleeve rolls down, revealing a bulky watch with an hourglass symbol on it. He accesses a hidden hatch in the bottom of it, pulling out an IPA badge. Ben: I’m Ben Tennyson. Member of the IPA. End Scene Dawn: Tyrogue, Fake Out! Jessilina: Arbok, use Glare! Arbok’s stomach pattern glows red, as Tyrogue dashes across the field, leaping up into Arbok’s face. Tyrogue claps his hands together, releasing a shock wave that causes Arbok to flinch. It retracts back, as Jessilina’s points go down. Jessilina: Coil to Wrap! Arbok Coils up, as it shoots forward and begins circling around Tyrogue. Tyrogue turns his head to follow it, being distorted by the movement. Dawn: Quick! Low Sweep! Tyrogue bends down low to the ground, kicking its leg out and around. Arbok is hit in the head, being stopped in its tracks. Its body keeps going and crunches in, before Tyrogue finishes the kick and sends it flying. Jessilina’s points take a significant hit. Jessilina: (Infuriated) Eeeh-yaahh! Arbok, get it with Acid! Dawn: Dodge and use Tackle! Arbok spews streams of violet Acid, as Tyrogue runs at Arbok. Tyrogue maneuvers to the sides to dodge the Acid, then leaps to tackle Arbok’s main body. Jessilina: Gotcha! Use Glare! Arbok’s body glows, ensnaring Tyrogue in Glare. He sparks in paralysis, as Arbok begins circling around with Wrap. Dawn’s points drop, when Tyrogue glows with a red aura. Tyrogue: (Powerfully) TY! Jillian: Would you look at that! Arbok’s Glare attack has inadvertently activated Tyrogue’s Guts ability! Jessilina: That isn’t fair at all! Dawn: It is more than fair! Tyrogue, strike it with Low Sweep! Tyrogue spins, kicking Arbok in the head with Low Sweep. Arbok hits the ground, as Jessilina loses the remainder of her points. Jillian: That’s the end of it! Dawn and Tyrogue win, earning Dawn her fourth ribbon! Dawn goes out to Tyrogue, petting him. Dawn: That was an excellent battle, Tyrogue. Tyrogue: Rogue. Ghostfreak the Haunter Licks Pinsir, paralyzing it. Silver returns it, choosing Gastly. Gastly: Gas! Silver: Night Shade! Ben: Sucker Punch! Gastly’s eyes glow black, when Ghostfreak appears in front of Gastly, punching her and knocking her back. Gastly still fires a black energy beam for Night Shade, striking Ghostfreak. Ben twists the head of his watch, it popping up and revealing a slot. He places a shrunk down Pokéball into it. Green energy sparks as the Pokéball is transferred away. Ben starts twisting the watch, searching through a storage system. He presses down on the head, it going all the way down and selecting an option. Silver: So what? The IPA is investigating informants now? I’m the one who gave you everything you know on Team Rocket! Ben: And following that info, we determined that Team Rocket was operating in the Johto region! I was tasked on finding proof, when I spotted you referring to the head of the Department Store as Ariana! After getting approval, I joined your group to get proof that you were working with them! And now I’ve got it! Silver: All circumstantial and speculation! Ben: I can make it work! Ghostfreak, Shadow Punch! Silver: Sucker Punch! Ghostfreak’s fist glows with indigo energy, as Gastly appears before it, striking with Sucker Punch. Ghostfreak is defeated, as Ben returns it. The watch beeps and rises backup, Ben taking a Sport Ball out. Ben: Stinkfly! Sweet Scent to Fell Stinger! Ben throws the Sport Ball, choosing Stinkfly the Masquerain. It releases a pink aroma, Gastly relaxed into place. Stinkfly flies down at Gastly, striking Gastly with its orange glowing antenna, defeating Gastly. Stinkfly glows with red energy, its power going up. Silver returns Gastly, throwing a Pokéball. Ben: Quick! Sticky Web! Stinkfly spews several globs of web, which spread out over the field. The Pokéball opens up, with Raticate coming out and landing directly in one. Raticate: (In distress) RATICATE! Ben: Even if you’re not conspiring with Team Rocket, you’re actively helping their agenda! You held back when trying to save Raikou, which allowed them to steal it! That gives me plenty of authority to arrest you! Stinkfly, Gust then Fell Stinger! Silver: Raticate! Get out with Flame Wheel! Stinkfly’s wings glow blue as it flaps them, striking Raticate with Gust. Raticate is lit aflame, as he rolls free from the Sticky Web with Flame Wheel. Stinkfly glows with a black aura, the Intimidate lowering Raticate’s power. It flies in and collides with Fell Stinger, an explosion occurring. Dawn walks out of the contest hall, now back in her normal attire. She admires her new Union Ribbon, then looks around. Dawn: Honestly, where are they? It isn’t like them to keep me waiting. Dawn spots the cloud of smoke from the explosion rising up, intrigued. She heads over in that direction. Raticate and Stinkfly are both down, them being returned. Ben: The thing I can’t figure out is why you’re hanging around with Dawn. If you weren’t with her, then you’d actually be able to be more productive! Ben throws a Quick Ball, choosing Buzzshock. Ben then places a Pokéball into the watch, sending it back and selecting a new Pokémon. Silver: You think you can stop me with that? Marowak, Ice Beam! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak breathes an Ice Beam, Buzzshock dodging. Ben: Uproar! Buzzshock lets out an Uproar, as Marowak tries to use Ice Beam again. The Ice Beam energy breaks as Marowak is unable to keep its concentration. Silver: (Scowls) She doesn’t have any other move that can hit that thing! Ben: Give up and come quietly! You can’t beat me! I can get as many Pokémon as needed to beat you! Silver: Not likely! I can’t, I won’t stop until Team Rocket falls! Marowak cocks her arm back, prepping the bone which glows black. Marowak Flings her bone, which spins and shoots through the air, arching around and slamming into Buzzshock. Buzzshock drops to the ground defeated, as the bone spins back to Marowak. The watch activates, sending a new Pokéball to Ben. Ben: Not bad. But try this on for size! Go— Dawn: What in the blazes are you two doing?! Silver and Ben stop, Dawn waltzing onto the battlefield. Dawn: I was wondering why you two weren’t watching my contest. And here I find it is over some silly dispute! Is this still about Team Rocket and that Raikou? Silver: This guy’s a liar! He works for the IPA and has been using us for an investigation! Dawn: (Caught off guard) What?! Ben: I wouldn’t have had to if it wasn’t for this guy! He’s part of Team Rocket! Silver: I have never been part of Team Rocket! Ben: He made sure that we failed in protecting Raikou! And he tried to prevent us from helping Celebi! Dawn walks over to Silver, looking hurt. Dawn: Is this true, Silver? Silver turns his head away, ashamed. Silver: Yeah. It’s all true. Ben: Ha! You admit it! Dawn, get away from him! You don’t know who he really is! His father— Dawn: Is Giovanni, former leader of Team Rocket. His brother is Cobalt, current leader. Silver stares at Dawn, his world shattered. Silver: You knew? Dawn: (Pained) Ian told me, against his better judgement. I pushed the manner. I had wanted you to tell me yourself, but the situation has prevented that. I have to ask, why did you do it? He said that they had disowned you, so why help them? Silver drops his head, avoiding the gaze of the others. Marowak stares Ben down, as if daring him to make a move. Silver: The Team Rocket in Johto now is not the same one led by my brother. They are led by Archer, a former top executive. He approached me and stated that I would help because their defeat will cause harm to, those I care about. (Looks back up at Dawn) To you specifically. Dawn: (Anger rising) You are trying to protect me?! I AM DAWN BERLITZ! I do not run, I do not hide, and I do not need anyone’s protection! Especially not from Team Rocket! Silver: They’re not threatening you! They’re threatening your name! They own the Department Store! Silver stops as this sinks in, Ben coming to realization first. Ben: Oh, man. Dawn: The department store? But, that means… Silver: The Berlitz Foundation is currently providing funding for them. If they were to be exposed and fall, then this would become public. The family name of Berlitz would be destroyed if they were associated with a criminal organization like this. I did this to protect your family name. Dawn shoves Silver in a rage, him letting himself fall to the ground. Dawn is panting heavily, but she regains composure and straightens out. She reaches into her pocket, the jingling of the Soothe Bell occurring as she pulls it out. Dawn: (Blandly) I believe this is yours. Dawn tosses the Soothe Bell into the grass, beside Silver. Dawn: While I appreciate what you were trying to do, you should not have lied to me. Further north, there is a station for the Magnet Train, which I plan on taking to my next contest. I suggest that we part ways there. Dawn turns and walks away from Silver, him holding his head down in shame. Ben puts his Pokéball away, as he now looks conflicted. Ben: Hey, don’t you think that you’re being a bit harsh? Dawn: That suggestion is to you as well. You should’ve told me you were an agent. Dawn walks past Ben, him sighing in distress. He walks over to Silver, Marowak prepared to hold him off. Silver waves Marowak off, as Ben approaches and offers a hand up. Ben: I didn’t know about the blackmail. I guess my suspicions of you got the better of me. My bad. Silver picks up the Soothe Bell, then takes Ben’s hand. Ben helps him up, as they nod towards each other. Ben: If you’re not with Team Rocket, then you’re against them, right? Silver: No doubt. I want nothing more now than to take them out. Ben: Nice. Now, (Looks after Dawn) How do we convince her to stay with us? Main Events * Ben reveals that he works for the IPA, and reveals a watch like device on his wrist that acts like a portable transfer machine. * Dawn defeats Jessilina in the Union River Contest, earning her fourth ribbon. * Jessilina reveals she owns a Dustox. It is female. * Ben's Buzzshock is revealed to know Uproar and Volt Switch. * Silver's Pinsir is revealed to know Guillotine and have the ability Mold Breaker. * Ben's Cannonbolt reveals its ability is Sturdy. * Silver's Gastly reveals she knows Sucker Punch. * Silver's Marowak learns Fling. * Dawn's Tyrogue reveals his ability as Guts. He also revealed he knows the moves Fake Out. * Dawn tells Silver and Ben that they can no longer travel with her. Characters * Silver * Ben Tennyson * Dawn Berlitz * Jessilina * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Eevee (Silver's) * Pinsir (Silver's) * Gastly (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Buzzshock the Rotom (Ben's) * Cannonbolt the Donphan (Ben's) * Ghostfreak the Haunter (Ben's) * Stinkfly the Masquerain (Ben's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Tyrogue (Dawn's) * Dustox (Jessilina's) * Arbok (Jessilina's) * Qwilfish * Phanpy * Kirlia * Makuhita Trivia * This episode officially reveals that Ben has finished his training to be an IPA agent, which he was offered in As Night Fades into Morning. * This is one of the few times that the events of a Pokémon Contest were not the primary events of an episode, instead occurring in the background. * Dawn finally tells Silver she knew his heritage, which Ian told her in Vs. Dragonite. * Originally, Pinsir was going to know Seismic Toss. However, I wanted Pinsir to have the ability Mold Breaker, and struggled to figure out a scenario to reveal it. Battling Cannonbolt, as all standard Donphan have the ability Sturdy, marked the perfect spot, so Seismic Toss was changed to Guillotine. * Ben jumping to conclusions is based off of his main character being quick to leap into action without thinking things through. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests